


Nostalgi

by SprinkleSkull



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chaos, Day 3 Soulmate, Flashbacks, Gentron Week 2019, Soulmate AU, yes low-key hinted at rom at the mermaid part but it is something u can ignore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinkleSkull/pseuds/SprinkleSkull
Summary: They say some friendships are so strong they can even transcend lifetimes. Maybe that was what happened to this friendship. The universe couldn’t let the friendship of the yellow and blue paladin end so tragically. After all – like the blue paladin said – the yellow paladin couldn’t get rid of the blue paladin so easily.





	Nostalgi

**Author's Note:**

> im honestly too tired to even edit

They say some friendships are so strong they can even transcend lifetimes. Maybe that was what happened to this friendship. The universe couldn’t let the friendship of the yellow and blue paladin end so tragically. After all – like the blue paladin said – the yellow paladin couldn’t get rid of the blue paladin so easily.

* * *

Hunk ran to Lance, kneeled beside him as he stared at Lance’s injuries. “Lance!”

“Hunk, buddy-” Lance coughed as he gasped for air.

“I thought I lost you...” It felt like he had a lump in his throat. It was a close call, but Lance didn’t have any critical injures.

“You won’t get rid of me easily.”

_“You won’t get rid of me easily.”_

For a second, Hunk froze. Why did the words feel so familiar?

A familiar feeling hit him; Hunk started to hear noises that wasn’t supposed to be there – a burning smell too even though the boys were nowhere a fire. Hunk looked around only for his vision to blur, several pictures flashed through his mind. When he looked back to his hurt teammate, he didn’t see Lance but rather a blue-skinned alien man.

Hit got harder to breathe, why did it get harder to breathe? And why did his tears threaten to spill? Hunk shook his head, and everything returned to normal – like nothing had happened at all. _What happened?_However, it doesn’t matter right now. What mattered was to get Lance back to the ship – back to safety.

_I can’t lose my friend again_.

* * *

Hunk had forgotten about the incident.

Scratch that, tried to forget about the incident.

Hunk’s not going to lie, but after the incident Hunk had felt like he had forgotten about something – or someone? He didn’t know what, but it was important and eating him up. Though, Hunk tried to not let it bother him. It wasn’t like the man he saw was connected to Lance or something. Hunk probably hadn’t gotten enough sleep that day and he started to see things that wasn’t supposed to be there. Yeah, it definitely was that.

And Hunk had forgotten about the incident, well… that was until the dreams came.

* * *

“This is the last time I go along with Lance’s plans…”_Hunk thought annoyed as Commander Iverson yelled at both Hunk and Lance._

_It had become common for Hunk and Lance getting sent to Iverson’s office after they both did something mischievous. Hunk hated being yelled at and rather wanted to be in his room, but it wasn’t like he could let Lance do whatever he wanted – without him. Lance was after all his friend._

_The boys were sent out from the office and were told to go to their rooms. Hunk sulked on the way._

_“Come on Hunk, it wasn’t that bad.” Lance tried to cheer up his friend._

_“We have to clean the toilets. For three weeks!”_

_Lance chuckled and slang an arm around his friend. “Cleaning the toilets are nothing compare to what we two will accomplish together. After all, it’s us against the world, right?”_

_Despise his irritation, Hunk couldn’t help but agree. “It’s not like someone can come between us anyway.”_

* * *

_Water._

_It was in his lungs, his mouth, everywhere. It was just a moment ago Hunk was on the ship, with his captain and crew. It happened to fast, everything was set on fire and he could only hear screams. Before he even understood what was happening, Hunk fell into the ocean with a broken leg._

_He was now struggling to swim up since he was pain and he couldn’t help but panicking – which didn’t help his situation at all. Hunk could feel his vision starting to get darker and blurrier, his body couldn’t take anymore the lack of oxygen and his lungs was filled with water. He was drowning, and his lungs burned._

_Out of nowhere, he felt a hand on his back. It moved up to his cheek as a person came in sight. Another hand was laid on his cheek, and the hands moved his face closer to the person. A kiss on his lips was the last thing Hunk excepted. As the kiss deepened, Hunk felt a wave of relief wash over his body and he closed his eyes. The pain was gone, he could move his broken leg again, and Hunk could finally breath. No, that isn’t possible. I am still under water._

_He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful person ever. It was a boy – around his age – who´s brown skin was covered with shimmering blue marks. His hair had darker brown colour, and the way it danced in the water made the boy look attractive. Hunk should have been spooked when he saw the boy´s ear, it was blue fins which resembled ones he had seen in his captain’s books._

_The kiss was broken by Hunk, and he took a deep breath. Many questions ran through his head, especially when he noticed the boy wasn’t human, but in fact a mermaid – or a merman. He had a blue tail made of dark blue shell which shimmered in the sunlight._

_When Hunk looked in the eyes of the merman, it was like a connection between them formed immediately. And Hunk then understood, he understood everything. He didn’t know how, but it was like he could communicate with the merman without even needing to use words._

_Hunk had only known the merman for two minutes, but he is pretty sure the merman is his soulmate._

* * *

_“Is it on?”_

_ Hunk adjusted the camera. “Yup.” He answered._

_“Nice. Ok!” Lance clapped his hands together. “Welcome back to my channel my blue lions!” Today Hunk and I will do ‘Q and A’ that you have been requested for a long time.”_

_Hunk had taken a seat beside his friends, holding a box full of folded papers. Lance took out a paper from the box._

_“Are you ready, buddy?”_

_“Have been ready for hours now.”_

_The boys were sitting in front of the camera, answering the questions from the box. Hunk took out another folded paper and read the question out loud._

_“How did you two become friends?”_

_“Oh! I’ve waited for this question.” Lance beamed._

_“Okay, so, it was back in fourth grade?” Lance looked at Hunk unsure. Hunk nodded in confirmation._

_“Yeah, it was back in fourth grade. Hunk had just moved in the city and he was the new guy in the class, so he was picked on this group of jerks.”_

_“They were really jerking, even stole my favourite headband…” Hunk sulked._

_Lance chuckled. “Yeah, but me being the great and fantastic person I was-“Lance flipped the short hair he had and smirked. “-I stood up for him, but the jerks didn’t like that. So, we ended up in a fight which I of course won!”_

_“No, you didn’t.” Hunk injected._

_“Hunk!”_

_The other boy laughed at his friend. “It’s true, but you were saved by Keith.”_

_“Ugh, don’t mention him.” Lance rolled his eyes._

* * *

_Lance stepped out of the train with a bag, inhaling in the oxygen and then exhaling. “Ah, I have missed this place.”_

_Being in the military had its cons. Ever since he was a kid, Lance always wanted to join the military. And he did, but it meant less time with the ones he loved. Lance’s eyes landed on a group of people he immediately recognized as his family._

_“Mom! Guys!” Dropping his bag, Lance jumped in his mother’s arms as the rest of his family surrounded him. He had missed them so much._

_“Lance!” The brown-haired boy jerked his head to where he heard the booming voice call his name. It was-_

_“H-Hunk!” Lance tackled the man to the ground, into an aggressive hug. Hunk let out an ‘ouff’ sound. “Did you miss me that much?” Hunk tried to breathe. Lance only nodded against his chest. He could hear his sister mocking him, but he buried himself in Hunk´s chest instead._

_“It has been months since we last saw each other.”_

_Hunk let out a rumbling laughter, Lance could feel the laughter vibrated through his body. Hunk wrapped his arms around the other man._

_“Yeah, I missed you too.”_

* * *

_“This is weird.” Lance huffed._

_Currently he was inside a cave hidden in the forest. Lance had gotten lost once and accidently found this cave. From that day, he came to the cave every time he needed to escape reality. Living in a house with a big family became too much for Lance at times. _

_One day, after having an argument with his parent, Lance ran to the empty cave. Expect, it wasn’t empty. There was a dragon lying inside the cave._

_In a world full of different creatures – out of every creature – Lance had to stumble upon a dragon._

_Lance peeked inside the cave. The dragon wasn’t as huge as he expected – it was probably a young dragon. The scales had golden streaks over a dark brown colour. The colour darkened as it came closure to the stomach. The wings were black but underneath it, Lance could see the golden colour. The claws looked sharper than any swords he had seen._

_As a dragonkiller and the eldest son, it was Lance’s job to kill every dragon who raided near their villages. Lance of course hasn’t never killed a dragon, and he probably won’t to._

_Lance didn’t know why the dragon even was in the cave in the first time, but it didn’t matter to him right now. The dragon, Hunk which was his name, – yes it could talk – had become a good friend of Lance in the short amount of time they spent together._

_“Who would’ve thought…”_

_“Hmm?” Rumbling was heard from Hunk._

_“A dragon and a dragonkiller becomes bestfriends.”_

* * *

_Hunk groaned when he entered his room along with his trusted advisor. He threw his cape at the floor._

_“That went well…” Hunk took the vase on the tablet and poured himself a drink. “You want one Lance?”_

_Lance, his advisor, shook his head to side. “You were incredible out there, my king.”_

_Hunk groaned. “How many times do I have to tell you to call me for Hunk.”_

* * *

Those was one the few dreams Hunk had. Tiny glimpse of Hunk and Lance in alternative universe.

At the beginning, Hunk didn’t think nothing of them. He was used to dream of people he knew, but it became clearly after a while that his dreams weren’t just dreams. It had to be how Hunk and Lance’s life was in another realities – he concludes.

Yet Hunk never mentioned to anyone – especially Lance. Why? It wasn’t like Lance would get mad at him or anything, that Hunk knew. But it was something Hunk wanted to keep for himself. Maybe he could tell it to Allura or Coran? They have more experience when it comes to stuff like these probably. Hunk wanted to, but the time wasn’t right. It was never right, especially when you’re fighting against a whole ass empire who’s trying to take over the universe.

And Hunk kept it for himself, enjoyed the dreams he dreamt about – wishing sometimes he could live in those dreams. Until-

* * *

_“You won’t get rid of me easily.” Blaytz tried to lighten up the mood even if he knew that this would be their last moment together. He was trying to breathe, but it was like he had needles in his throat._

_Gyrgan leaned against Blaytz shaking hands, holding it against his cheek, trying to enjoy the moment that wasn’t going to last long._

_“Maybe-” Blaytz his voice cracked, it got harder to breathe. “Maybe in another life, things will turn out differently...”_

_“Yeah, maybe in another life.” Tears was already strolling down Gyrgan’s cheeks. Getting killed by Honerva - a person you consider a friend - wasn’t the ideal way to die, but at least Gyrgan had Blaytz in his last moment._

_Gyrgan never believed in reincarnation, but he hoped - with his whole heart - that he would be able to see Blaytz again._

* * *

Hunk woke up with a gasp. It felt like someone had shot him even though he was safely inside his room.

Inside the room sat a panting paladin, gasping for air while holding back tears. The room started to feel for small for him, it was the room was suffocating him. Without even thinking about it, Hunk left the room in hurry – his feet were walking automatically.

He ended up in front of the door to a certain Cuban boy. Hunk banging at the door with so much force even Pidge and Keith came out of their separate rooms. Ignoring both of them, Hunk focused on his friend’s sleepy face when the door finally slide open.

“Hun-“

Hunk had tackled Lance in a tight hug, not letting his friend go. He buried his face inside his friend neck while letting the tears go. “You’re al-ali-”

Lance blinked in surprised, returning the hug but with less force. “Hunk?”

The boys stood there for couple of minutes. Lance stroking his friend’s hair while he let out his feelings. Somewhere between there, Lance had leaded Hunk to the bed, tugging him under him. The ex-blue paladin protectively held his friend in his arm. Hunk’s breathe had stabled and the tears started to dry. They laid in the bed in silence for what felt like for hours – both too comfortable to slip out of them bed.

* * *

No one had mention what happened that night, not when they all saw how happily Hunk was the next day. They didn’t want to see the beaming smile turn upside down. Instead they all ignored it for a while, until Hunk was ready to talk.

But they never got the time. The universe – as always – needed to be rescued by Team Voltron. They saved it from Zarkon, then from Lotor and lastly from Sendak. The only one remaining was Haggar. They went inside her mind, each minding their respectively previous paladins. 

Hunk got hit by a nostalgic feeling when he saw the previous yellow paladin. It wasn’t until all the paladins – both old and news – assembled that Hunk finally puzzled the piece.

The horrible dream he had was of the previous blue and yellow paladin. Staring at them with awe, everything started to make sense for him. The lost memories that Hunk never had came to him. This time he didn’t get any ill side effects from it. It was more like remembering a forgotten memory.

Hunk glanced at Lance, who himself was smirking. They both stared at each other like they knew something the others didn’t.

“I guess it’s really us against the world, huh.” Lance leaned over at Hunk who chuckled.

“More like universe.”

Beside the boys, everyone except the former blue and yellow paladin stared at the boys with confusion. Gyrgan nudged against Blaytz, who threw his arm around Gyrgan.

“It seemed like the universe did listen to my prayers.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes parts of this fic are previous works I wrote before but I put it together and tried to make a fic out of it. It didn't end like I wanted to but oh well
> 
> So basically late contribute to gen week. Hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
